


M A N I A

by Caelan_Books



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelan_Books/pseuds/Caelan_Books
Summary: "A champion of people who don't believe in champions."-When Lance gets injured on a mission, Keith confesses his feelings for him and they become unseperable. But what happens when Lance is captured by the notorious Prince Lotor?-SPOILERS for season 3 and possibly 4Inspired by Fall Out Boy's M A N I A album.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance POV

"Ok, Team, when we get in there, Allura, go with Pidge and Hunk to the control room, Lance and I will back you up until we reach the entrance when we turn left and keep guard. Pidge will hack us in and locate the Battle Plans. If something goes wrong, head back to your lions and return to the castle. Though, that shouldn't happen because Shiro will be monitoring our positions on this map. Everyone got it?" We nodded. Keith was hunched over the table with a map of the Galra Base and had been pointing out where everybody was going.

"Wait, shouldn't I go with you, Keith, seeing as I have no knowledge of technology apart from the castle's and we could cover more ground as a three?" Allura said, I agreed with her. It did make more sense to do it her way.

"No." Keith replied, banging his fist on the table and clenching his teeth, "It'll be just me and Lance. No one else." We were all slightly taken aback by this and I put my hand on Keith's shoulder to calm him down. He glanced at me and then quickly moved his eyes back on the map. "I-Is everyone happy?"

A smattering of yep's and "sure"s came from the rest of the team and we strode to our respective pods to suit up.

I flew down the zip-line in a rush of adrenaline and hopped into my speeder. I raced to the Red Lion and spun into the seat.

"C'mon Red! Let's kill it out there, buddy!" I patted the control panel and we sped out of the hangar and made a leaping descent to the Planet Xanis.

Red was much faster than Blue had been. I still miss her, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. When I'm with Red, I feel more uptight and less relaxed, but Allura's doing a great job with Blue and I know she's in safe hands. Or paws.

We landed our Lions just behind a huge boulder and out of sight. The planet was grey and rocky, quite dull to say the least. The only thing worth mentioning was the towering Galra base that dominated the planet. The purple lights shone from small cracks in the ground, I guess this place was bigger than we thought it was.

Red opened her mouth and I stepped onto the dusty planet surface. My helmet told me that the air was safe to breathe here and I took it off, the others followed suit. I accidentally inhaled a mouthful of rock dust and coughed a few times.

"You okay, Lance?" Keith asked, floating towards me on the low gravity.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, putting my helmet back on. Maybe that wasn't my best idea.

"Let's move, Team." Keith motioned for us to get into position. I stood to his right and raised my bayard, while the others moved to the other side and did the same. He silently signalled and we opened the doors, ready to fight. But there was no one there.

"That's odd," Hunk, looked around, confused, but he had spoken too soon. Through a door in the ceiling, Galra soldiers jumped down and started firing at us.

They came flooding in from all directions. Right, left, even from above us. Soon, we were surrounded.

"Surrender your weapons," said one of the soldiers in a robotic voice.

"So much for the element of surprise," I muttered to Keith and he scowled, gripping his sword, ready to attack.

"Wait for my signal," Keith said, just loud enough for us to hear him. "Ready your bayards, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

On three, we charged at the Galra, who subsequently charged back. I mean, what else would they do? Hunk and I shot at them while Allura and Pidge used their however you are supposed to use a whip and a triangle stabby thing, (I still have no clue what it's called).

Keith cut them down one by one, ruthlessly making his way through the hoard of soldiers. We followed him and after shooting countless Galra we reached a huge door and slid through it, locking it and making sure no more could get in.

"Shiro, what's the best way to go from here?" Pidge asked through the coms. There was no computer in here, only a table with some sort of game on top of it. It looked as if people had been playing and just got up and left. Strange.

"There's a small door to your left, go through that and turn right, this should put you right back on track." Shiro's voice came through in all of our helmets and we nodded at each other.

"Got it." said Pidge, prying open the door and checking outside. She gave us the thumbs up and we all filed into the hallway.

Silently, we proceeded down the hallway to our right. Shiro was right, we were exactly where we should be. Just a little further and we should be at the control room.

We headed down corridors and turned corners until we saw another door. If I was correct, this should lead to more hallways and eventually the control room. But as the doors slid open, they revealed a group of soldiers, ready to attack.

And they did.

I dodged lasers and fired them faster than Han Solo in the Empire Strikes Back. The others all fought fearlessly, destroying centuries all around.

Through all the noise, I heard Keith shout, "Pidge, Hunk, Allura, try and get to the control room!" 

I caught a glimpse of them running past the guards and through a door at the end of the hallway. All that was left to do was to find a place to keep guard.

Keith and I dashed through the hoard of soldiers, we ducked and swerved to avoid the lasers until we turned left, went past another set of doors and slammed them shut.

I sunk down the wall and tried to catch my breath. Fighting really does take a lot out of you. Why does Keith do this for fun?

"Lance! This is no time for a rest! Get back out there!" Shiro's harsh orders came through my coms and I jumped to my feet.

"Sorry, Shiro. Won't do it again." I panted, still wheezing a little bit, "C'mon, let's go this way,"

I pointed towards a huge atrium and we made our way down the steps.

Just then, the doors behind us flew open. Several Galra soldiers filed into the room. Again.

"Hey, Lance! I'm gonna need some back-up over here!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the soldiers running in his direction. I took aim and shot them down one by one.

"I gotcha, buddy!" I said, lowering my bayard and smiling at Keith, who had just cut down two Galra soldiers. He turned back to grin at me too, but his smile faded as fast as it had come. Was something wrong?

I gave him a look of confusement and he glared back, but not to me, to somewhere over my shoulder. I spun around and saw three Galra generals, Lotor's Generals. Standing at the top of the staircase we had just come down. Two of them were holding Pidge back, she was struggling, but they had her bayard just out of reach and a hand over her mouth. Allura and Hunk were nowhere to be seen

I braced my self for battle and put the red bayard up to my eye, ready to shoot, I heard Keith do the same behind me.

"Now, now, that won't be necessary," the pink one leapt over and threw my bayard across the room.

"Let her go!" I yelled, squaring up to her and raising my fists. I may not have a weapon but I can still fight.

"And why would we do that?" said the one holding Pidge, who was still kicking and scratching, trying to get away.

Before I could respond, Keith shot past me, charging at the Galra. He was screaming every insult he could possibly think of, holding his sword out, ready to do whatever it took to get Pidge back.

Following his lead, I swung a punch at Pink, who retaliated by jabbing me in the stomach. I was never really good at hand to hand combat.

I ducked just as she swung her bladed staff at me, it cut my cheek and I felt warm blood trickle down my face. I sensed another attack coming and I dodged it, trying to get closer to my bayard.

"You damaged the pet, idiot!" the shout came from the large galra holding Pidge. What had she meant by pet?

I had no time to dwell on that now. Another hit like that and I would be out cold.

I was already exhausted from the battle before and I had no choice but to fight more. I felt like I was gonna pass out, but Pidge was in danger and I needed to help. I need to fight.

Hit after hit, dodge after dodge, my bruised body couldn't take much more. I was almost there.

One final punch and I had bought myself enough time to sprint to grab my bayard and it materialised in my hands. I shot at the pink Galra and then at the one holding Pidge, just before I felt a sharp pain in my leg. One of them had shot my leg.

I fell to the ground, my knees buckling under an invisible weight. The laser had only grazed my skin, but it still hurt like hell. The others were still fighting and hadn't noticed me. I couldn't blame them. Keith had successfully knocked out his opponent and was freeing Pidge from the grasp of the buff Galra general. I propped myself up against the wall.

"Are you okay? Where are the others?" Keith questioned, putting an arm around the shaking Pidge, "Lance, come help me out. Lance?"

Keith looked over and saw me against the wall. He hoisted Pidge up and rushed over to me as fast as he could. He saw my leg and let out a small gasp.

"Can you walk?" he said, laying Pidge down, who had passed out, next to me.

"I think so," I tried to push myself up, but it was no use. My leg wasn't moving.

"You both need rest, I'll get my lion and I'll bring you up to the castle." He sat on his knees and looked defeated.

"We need to find Allura and Hunk. My communications got damaged in the fight. I'm useless. Can you talk to them? We can't fail this mission." I told him. If we didn't get the battle plans then we could lose the fight with Zarkon.

"I'll try," Keith pushed a little button on the side of his helmet and called out their names, "Ugh, it's not working!" He took it off, put it down beside him and ran his hands through his mullet.

Suddenly, Allura's voice came through Pidge's helmet saying, "Pidge! Are you alright? We lost you!"

Keith carefully took it off of Pidge's head and spoke into the mic.

"Pidge is fine, just a little shaken, where are you guys? It's Keith by the way," he said, glancing over at me.

"We have what we came for and Hunk and I are back in our Lions, what happened to Lance?"

"Uh, he's with me but can't walk and Pidge has passed out, I can't carry both of them. Can one of you come help me?"

"Hunk's on his way," Allura said, bravely.

"Be quick, I think these guys are waking up," Keith phased out the coms and I saw one of the generals stirring. He looked at me and looked away again, as though afraid of what he saw.

"Hey, man. It's gonna be fine." I took his hand in mine and gave him a small smile. Keith grinned back weakly and his shoulders fell, "Nothing is going to happen to anyone."

Just then, Hunk came bursting into the room, panting, "Give me Pidge and you take Lance, we gotta hurry."

Hunk lifted Pidge onto his back like she was a sack of feathers and I felt Keith's hands tenderly pick me off of the floor, princess style.

They rushed through the hallways of the Galra base until they got to the Lions. Keith took me into the Black Lion and lay me down.

I heard him whisper "Red, Black, please work for me. Lance needs us" before blacking out.

-

I felt hands lift me up from the ground. They were soft and gentle, like someone holding a kitten. My eyes twitched open. Keith was taking me through the hallways of the castle. The red and black lions were in the hangar.

"Thank you, Keith," he looked down at me and a tear fell down his cheek and onto his armour, "Why are you crying? Pidge is safe,"

"I have lost so much in this life, Lance, I can't lose you too." warm salty tears clouded his eyes, they dripped from his chin as we made our way through the castle. I reached my hand up to his cheek and wiped them away.

Two doors slid open and Keith stepped through them. The other paladins were resting on the couches. Hunk was consoling Pidge and Coran was nursing a cut on her knee. Allura was lying down next to Shiro. They all looked up when we came in, Allura jumping to her feet and rushing over.

She said something to Keith he replied then lay me on the couch. I lifted my head just enough to see everyone, my ears strained so I could hear them, I blocked off the stabbing pain in my leg.

"Hunk and I were trying to find the battle plans when we lost sight of Pidge. We thought that she had gone off with you."

"They came at me from behind and knocked me out." said a shaky voice from the corner, "I came round just before I saw you guys but I heard them say something about getting a 'pet', I have no clue what it means though."

"Maybe we could search through the battle plans to see if there's anything about this 'pet'" Coran chimed in.

"But first, let's get Lance to a Cryo-pod," said Shiro, "He needs it."

I tried standing up again, but Keith pushed me back down. "We'll get a stretcher, Lance, hang tight."

He sat next to me and put my head in his lap. I could almost fall asleep right here. The room was so quiet. The others had all gone to find the stretcher. It was just him and me.

Keith's jet black hair fell in his face and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. His eyelashes stuck together with a constellation of tears. And for a moment, I could forget about the pain.

"Beautiful," I muttered, not comprehending what I had just said.

"W-what?" he stammered, blushing so hard his face was a strawberry.

"I didn't say anything," I grinned, blushing too.

"Yes you did!" Keith laughed. His smile was, just - wow.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said, with fake disbelief.

We were laughing. For the first time in months. We laughed and laughed.

"I could just kiss you right now!" Keith chuckled. And I stopped laughing.

"Then do."

I reached up and cupped his head in my hands. He brought his face close to mine. Our lips met.

The world disappeared. My leg didn't hurt. Everything was right. Keith was here. We were together. He tasted minty. Like he had just brushed his teeth.

He deepened the kiss and I didn't resist. It felt like my whole life had been leading up to this moment. Months of boxed up emotions exploded out of me and went into this kiss.

Keith leant over and lay on my chest. He flipped us over so I was on top. It seemed like we had done this thousands of times before.

I moved my kisses down to his neck and along his jawline. I could feel him smile through my kisses and I smiled too. We turned over again and we sat up, Keith putting his legs around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep me upright and kissed the crook of his neck.

I kissed his lips again and he kissed me back I didn't want to stop. This was bliss.

"What the hell!"

Reality stabbed me in the leg and the pain came rushing back. Keith broke off the kiss and turned towards the door. Shiro had just walked in with a stretcher. Shit.

"Shiro, it's not what you think." Keith said, gesturing with his hands.

"We leave you alone for two ticks and now you're making out!" he wasn't angry, but he wasn't anything else either.

"Just don't tell the others. Please!" Keith pleaded.

At that precise moment, the other paladins came in the room. Keith spun around and sat normally, pretending nothing had happened.

"Tell us what?" Allura's arms were crossed and she looked extremely miffed. The rest of the group had the same look on their faces. All glaring at us like we had just murdered Kaltenecker.

"Uhhhh," I looked to Keith for something to say.

"We were just talking about how nice the observation deck was this time of year," he said, tripping on his words. That was cute.

"We don't have an observation deck. And as the leader of Team Voltron, you shouldn't keep secrets from the rest of the Paladins." Allura came closer to us.

"Okay. Well..." Keith twiddled his thumbs in his lap. What was he going to say? Would he tell them? I need to trust him on this. I put my hand on his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Lance and I..."

Coran suddenly burst through the doors, "I found something on the battle plans! It's in galran so I'll need someone to help me decipher it but it seems important!"

We were saved. Relief swept over us like a tidal wave. No awkward explanations for us.

"I'll go. The Blade Of Marmora taught me some of the Galran language a while back. I might still be able to remember." Keith got up and left with Coran, Pidge tagged along, leaving the others with me. I think he just wanted to avoid anymore questions. I couldn't blame him. Though, I would like him here, to say goodbye.

"Who hurt you, Lance?" Shiro bent down and looked deeply concerned.

"Don't question him, Shiro. Lance needs to heal up before he does anything." Thank you so much, Hunk.

My mind couldn't focus on much more than the agonising pain in my calf. I just wanted to sleep.

Hunk moved me onto the blue stretcher and he and Shiro carried me through the winding hallways until we got to the Cryo-pods.

Keith was slouching in a chair next to Coran and Pidge. They must be deciphering the battle plans. He didn't even bother to look over before I was hoisted into the pod. I took one last glance at him and shut my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith POV

I lay on top of my blankets with my hands behind my head. I stared at the ceiling. 

It had been hours since Lance and I had kissed. My mind couldn't comprehend that it had happened. It was a moment that I had been picturing for ages and it definitely didn't go how I planned it to. 

Not that I regretted it, though. When we had kissed it felt like there was a gravity pulling us together. It felt right. I could still taste the blue raspberry from his lips. My mouth formed a small smile and I sat up in bed.

Why had I just stormed off afterwards? Lance probably hated me now. I kissed him and then ran away. Was it because of Shiro? Even I didn't know the answer. 

I was no use to Coran anyway. The galra code was too hard to crack. My eyes had gone all fuzzy and it became difficult to see. The text jumped off the page and scrambled themselves. So I came to my room and I haven't had a wink of sleep.

Maybe a walk around the castle would help. 

I stood up and grabbed my knife, just in case. I left my jacket behind, so I was just wearing my jeans and black t-shirt.

My door slid open and I stepped out into the hallway, turned left and started to walk. I passed Hunk's room and felt a slight chill, I crossed my arms and shivered. Thinking about it, I should have worn my jacket.

I was just passing Lance's room when I saw the door was wide open. Who was in there? I know it's rude to go in someone's room without asking but I needed to check this out. If an intruder had gotten into the castle, I'd hate to think what would happen. I took my knife in my hand just in case.

I crept over to the door and peered in. Nothing. Damn it. I was sure something had been here. Why would the door be open?

I straightened up and went in, looking in every corner just to check. I noticed something move a hangar in Lance's closet so I opened it and, nothing was there. Again. 

I took a deep breath. The air smelled like blue raspberry, like Lance. I turned around and accidentally knocked something off of a hangar. I picked it up. It was his jacket. 

I slipped my arms through the sleeves, it was the softest thing I have ever worn. The coat was slightly too big for me and it hung loosely on my arms like when you wear your parent's clothes as a kid. I put the hood up and let the sleeves go past my hands. Even the fabric smelled of him. 

Without taking the jacket off, I left the room and walked further down the hall way until I got to the main control room. I heard voices coming from it and wondered, how could this night get any weirder?

Apparently it could, because when I looked in, Shiro was standing in front of a hologram. I couldn't make out who he was talking to but there was a purple glow coming from it.

"Shiro?" I said and he whipped around, pressing a button and turning off the projection, "What are you doing?"

"I was just, ah, I, uh, nothing," Shiro didn't sound entirely truthful but didn't want to press the matter too much. I trust Shiro. I think.

"Okay, but why so late?" I asked, leaning against the door and flipping the hood of the jacket down.

"Why are you up late?" he said, sitting down in a chair. Why wasn't he giving me a straight answer?

"Couldn't sleep," I walked over to him and sat down nonchalantly. 

We sat there in silence. Complete awkward silence.

"So," Shiro's voice sounded different some how, "Why did you kiss Lance?"

I was not expecting that.

"I guess I've wanted to for a long time." I hid my face slightly with the hoodie and trailed my voice off.

"You really like him then?" Shiro said, he had a little edge to his tone that I didn't like.

"Yeah, he's sweet and," I started to say but then I asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason in particular. But you are wearing his jacket." he put his hands together in his lap like an evil guidance counsellor. I blushed slightly and stood up.

"I have to go," I walked backwards to the door and only turned away when I was safely through to the other side of it. 

I ran towards Lance's Cryo-pod and when I got to the hall way where he was I was almost completely out of breath. I felt like smashing the button to release him and just hugging him. Tears started to slide down my cheeks and onto the floor. 

"Lance, I don't know what to do," I touched my head to the glass, my breath fogged it up as I exhaled, "Shiro's acting weird and I just want you to be healed again. Please."

I don't know why I was crying. I thought I had known Shiro but after tonight, he just seems odd. Not the Shiro I know. 

"I know you can't hear me, but I just want to know you're alright." I looked up, hopefully, but nothing happened.

"Answer me, dammit!" I fell to the floor and punched the ground. Lance moved his head slightly and had a frightened look on his face, like he was having a nightmare.

"Wait, Lance, I'm sorry, I just, can I stay?." his position eased up, his face turned into a small smile.

I lent against the wall next to his pod and rest my head against the glass. I shut my eyes and snuggled into Lance's hoodie. My feet were cold so I hugged my knees to my chest and covered them with the warm lengths of his coat.

"Good night, Lance." I said, before falling asleep.

***

"Keith?"

"Wait, why is he here?"

I could hear faint muffled voices around me. I tried to open my eyes but they were sealed shut with sleep dust. I just moved my head to the side and buried my head in my jacket. But it wasn't my jacket. It was Lance's. 

"Hey, Keith, wake up." I rubbed my eyes and saw Pidge, Hunk and Shiro standing over me. "

"What are you doing here anyway?" Shiro said, and I suddenly remembered the events of last night. Shiro, no, not Shiro. He was different from the Shiro I knew. I'll think about it later.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," I groggily got to my feet and let Lance's hood fall off my head. 

"We're just checkin' on Lance," Hunk had three of the space mice on his shoulders and the blue one in his hand. He put it on his shoulder and turned to me. "Speaking of Lance, why are you wearing his jacket?"

"Oh, yeah, I was just here last night and I guess I fell asleep," I rubbed my eyes.

"That doesn't explain it," said Pidge. 

"His door was open when I was on my way past and I was cold, so...I," my voice trailed off and I ran my hands through my hair. I wasn't sure if I wanted to recount the events of last night just yet. 

"You took his jacket, came here and fell asleep." Shiro said, he was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed. He looked like he was accusing me of something. 

"Okay, I'll put it back." I took the jacket off and flung it around my shoulder, "I'll see you on the training deck." 

I trudged down the hall, towards Lance's room. Why was everyone being so, shady, all of a sudden? Did they know what had happened? 

Thoughts raced through my head as I walked through the castle. It was too early for this. 

I almost threw Lance's jacket into his room, would he know that I had used it even if I hung it back up? I shouldn't keep secrets from him.

I reached into my pocket and found a small slip of paper, I rummaged through a drawer on Lance's desk and grabbed a pen. I lay his jacket on his bed and scribbled out a note.

Lance, I borrowed your jacket last night and accidentally fell asleep next to your cryo-pod wearing it. I hope you don't mind.

Any way, this thing happened that I want to talk to you about. I think the others know.

Keith xo - no that was stupid

\- Keith

I put the note on top of the hood and left.

It was considerably colder now I didn't have Lance's jacket. I felt slightly empty. Drained. 

I reached the door to my room, it slid open and I flopped on to my bed. I wish things would go back to normal. A normal where Lance and I weren't a secret. 

Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance 

I felt my body go cold and my eyes shot open. My vision was blurry but I could just make out Hunk, Pidge and Shiro standing in front of me. No Keith. I tried to take a step but instead I face planted straight onto the castle floor with a loud thud.

"Whoa, Lance, take it easy there buddy," Hunk helped me up and put my arm around his shoulder. 

"Thanks, Hunk," I muttered.

"Can you stand?" Shiro asked, taking a few steps towards me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I said, trying to support my own weight, "I'm just tired, 'sall"

"Ok, Lance, go to bed, we'll check on you in a bit." Shiro patted my shoulder and his eyes flickered to my cheek. 

I limped my way down the hall and to my room. My door slid open and I flopped on my bed. The fluffy blue blankets engulfed me and my body finally felt warm again. 

I was just getting comfortable when I felt something scratching on my back. I lifted my shirt up and over my head and lay back down. Maybe it was part of the fabric? The scratching persisted. 

I felt the sheets underneath me and my finger slit open. I hissed in pain and brought it to my lips and sucked it. Must be a paper cut. My other hand found the culprit of the crime and pulled it out from behind me.

It was a small slip of paper that said:

Lance, I borrowed your jacket last night and accidentally fell asleep next to your cryo-pod wearing it. I hope you don't mind.

Any way, this thing happened that I want to talk to you about. I think the others know.

Keith xo - no that was stupid

\- Keith

I chuckled to myself and clutched it to my bare chest. He does care. And he wore my jacket. 

I turned over and my jacket's sleeve hit my face. I grabbed the rest of the coat and inhaled. It smells like him. I felt my face go warm. Oh, god, I've fallen so hard.

I pulled my blankets over my head and fell asleep immediately.

***

I felt a hand on my forehead, it was gentle and kind. 

"Keith?" I muttered and opened my eyes. The mullet head looked flustered and a red tinge came across his cheeks.

"What? Lance, I, uh, totally was not expecting you to wake up. I'll just go now," Keith removed his hand from my forehead and moved away from the side of my bed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer, "Your note, it was-"

"Stupid, I know, I just-"

"I was gonna say, cute, you know?" I smiled and motioned for him to sit on the bed. I sat up and the blankets fell away from my chest.

"Oh, whoa, you are shirtless. That is, just, I'm gonna not look." The blush grew even larger on his face and crawled onto his nose.

"Oh, come on. You know you want this," I showed him my 'hardcore' abs, but saw his obvious discomfort in the situation and leaned forwards, "Hey, you, uh, said in your note that you wanted to talk about something," I swung my legs around and sat next to Keith, "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was walking around last night and Shiro talked to me and you know he knows but when I was at your cryo-pod, the others were acting weird. I think they know." Keith stared at the floor. I put my arms around him.

"Hunk's known I was bi for ages, Keith. He won't be against this. I know." I pulled him closer to me, "Now what can I do to cheer you up?"

He just looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"Keith. You can talk to me. I don't want to see you sad like this." I said, lifting his chin up so his face was just inches away from mine, "Why don't we, go to the training deck and practice a little before the others get there?"

"Okay, but put a shirt on first." Keith got up and threw a red shirt at my face. I saw a small smile flicker on his lips, but it faded as he saw me looking.

We walked to the training deck in silence. Keith kept looking around for the rest of the team and was reluctant to look at me the whole way there. 

The castle felt gloomy without the usual joy of Hunk, Pidge and Keith laughing away at each other's jokes. It was tense. The lights were oddly dark instead of their bright white hue, they were grey and gave me a sense that something wasn't right. Which it wasn't.

I dropped behind for a little while and looked at Keith, walking, hunched, in front of me. His jet black hair was just the right length on his neck and his jeans fit just right. He was perfect. How had I not realised it before? The bonding moment, the teasing, the elevator! Keith has been flirting with me this whole time! I'm so stupid! I've been rejecting him all this time for no reason and now everything is wrong.

I have to make things right.

"Keith." I said, "Let's not go to the training deck." he spun around and looked at me incredulously, "We can take my lion out and go someplace else," I held Keith's hands to calm the sceptical stare he was giving me,"I can book us a place at the fanciest restaurant in the entire space mall." 

"Are you sure, Lance?" Keith asked, "I mean, we can't just leave the team here."

"What reason have they given us to stay?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he grinned. 

-

My hands ran through Keith's soft hair as Red's jaw opened to let us in. His lips were on mine and it was hard to walk straight. I pushed Keith against the back wall and pinned him there. I started to move my kisses down towards his neck.

"Red, take us to The Atomic Bar," I muttered, in between kissing. I doubt I could drive whilst this was happening.

Keith let out a little moan as I kissed his neck. I felt Red start to move and leave the Castle, alarms blared outside. 

"Hey, Lance, maybe this is not the best idea," Keith said as he broke away from me.

"Keith. Listen to me. I love you. I've denied it for a long time and so have you." He looked me in the eye and blushed a small bit. "Fighting to save the universe is awesome and all that but I miss home. I miss everything. Even the Garrison. Everything feels like it's closing in on me. But you, you're like my first breath of air after being underwater, you are the best thing I have ever known and it destroys me to see you so sad. Come with me, please?"

"Okay, but what if something happens to one of us?"

"It won't. Trust me."


	4. Chapter 4 - Freckles in the sky

Keith POV

Red landed softly on a large asteroid orbiting a brightly lit planet. It glowed with a bright yellow light, looking almost like a sun if it were not dotted in patches of colour. The planet was mesmerising, but not as beautiful as the asteroid orbiting it. 

The rock was tinged with a purple hue, it glittered in the light of the cities and towns on the planet. On the asteroid, was a nightshade coloured building. On top of it, stood a sign in neon lettering: Atomic Bar, it read.

"We have arrived," Red opened his mouth and Lance bowed me out. There were a few aliens and humanoid creatures milling about out side of the restaurant, holding glasses and wearing fancy clothing underneath huge white gazebos. They stared in awe at the gargantuan lion that had landed before them, much in the same way as a child stares at their first sight of the Disney castle on Earth. Only they saw us, stepping off in our scruffy, sweaty and mismatched clothes.

"Um, Lance?" I said, turning to him and whispering into his ear, "I think were a little under dressed."

"I'm sure it's fine," he said, taking my hand and starting to walk down the ramp. I felt a small blush come over my cheeks and my face go hot. Everyone had their eyes on us. 

I felt the disapproving stares on the back of my neck, I had a feeling that it wasn't just because of our clothes. I untangled my fingers and held my hands at my sides. Lance tried to grab it back, but I couldn't stand being stared at even more.

We got to the door, where a large purple person was standing behind a velvet rope, something about him seemed Galra.

"IDs?" he said, in a low gruff voice.

"Uhh, we are Paladins of Voltron," Lance replied, standing up straight, "We don't need IDs."

"Sure, you are. And I am a rebel spy," he crossed his arms and seemed to grow three sizes, "Go play somewhere else, kids." 

We turned away and as soon as we were out of earshot, Lance whispered, "Okay, we are going to steal some people's clothes and grab some fake IDs or we can just sneak in through the vents. Sound good?"

"Sound's like we're gonna get caught, Lance." I looked him straight in the eye, "That man at the door looked Galra to me. We can't just go and declare we hate Zarkon. Look, we can just go somewhere and have a picnic, we don't have to go here."

"No, we came this far," Lance took my hand again and we walked back to the Red Lion.

"Okay, Red, time to make us look fabulous." Lance pressed a few buttons and two doors flew open, showing two suits, one with a red tie and one with a blue tie.

"How?" I asked.

"You know how the castle can make new clothes?" he took his jacket off and began to put on the suit.

"Yeah?" 

"Well, I asked Pidge to put that on Red and she did! I had to bribe her though." Lance took off his shirt and I turned away, my face turning the same colour as the tie he threw me.

"What with, exactly?" 

"There are certain things that should remain unspoken, comrade," Lance had on a weird British accent, "But if I do say, my peanut butter cookies are superb." He laughed to himself softly and took off the voice, "Put this on."

Lance handed me a matching black suit jacket, exactly like his, and we stepped out onto the slightly sandy asteroid. Our footprints were different than before, they were smoother and less aggressive than our sneakers. I looked at Lance and he was strutting with a new confidence and I tried to follow. We must look like idiots. 

I caught sight of the Galra man at the door and he buffed up when he caught my eye, making himself almost cover the entire double door area.

"Wait." I pulled Lance behind a gazebo curtain and whispered, "We can get past him if we get closer and run in behind his back." Lance nodded and looked over at the guard again.

"Hey, he's sorting those Bii-boh-bi's out, let's go!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him as he ran to the door and swiftly through past the guard. I let out a sigh of relief and Lance straightened my jacket and then his. The Galra hadn't seemed to notice us.

Once I had gotten my breath back, I could take in the interior of the restaurant.

Lining the walls were large black cushioned booths in circles and above the headboards were neon signs saying various different alien slogans. Everything was lit with a violet hue and the dining area was dim. 

Several couples sat at two person tables in the centre, sipping on fruity cocktails that seemed to be glowing. The aliens were from every corner of the galaxy, most of them were dressed in lavish clothing from their home planets or in earth-like fashion. 

There was a strong smell of men's cologne in the place, like someone had just wafted David Beckham's new scent everywhere. 

"How can I help you two today?" came a voice by the door.

"A table for two please," Lance said smoothly.

"Right this way," I turned to see that the voice was coming from a small R2-D2 like robot with a waiter's arm and tray sticking out of it's side. It lead us to a table right across from the bar and I sat down facing the booths, Lance planting himself opposite me. "Drinks?" said the robot.

Lance ordered us two blue cherry colas and picked up the menu. It was all weird alien food, but there was one thing I recognised. Spaghetti Bolognese. When the robot came back with our drinks, I ordered it and Lance had some sort of pizza. It gave us a small remote to call it if we needed anything and left.

"I can't believe we got a table so fast!" Lance sipped through his straw.

"Yeah, it does seem kinda odd." My eyes zoomed around the place, trying to find something suspicious and there, sitting in a booth with his generals was, Prince Lotor. He was laughing with a glass of lilac wine perched in his hand, his bleach blonde hair was blinding, but his face was cast in slight shadow.

"Uh, don't look but I think I know why," I nodded towards the purple prat and gave a small worried look towards Lance. He turned quickly and saw him.

"What is he doing here?" Lance furiously whispered.

"He is the son of the ruler of the universe. He can basically do whatever he wants."

"Yeah, with the Galra! But he can't just come here and ruin our date!"

"He hasn't ruined it." I assured him, "All we have to do is ignore him and everything will be fine. I hope, at least."


	5. Chapter 5 - Blind

Lance POV

When our food came I tried to keep my mind on Keith but it felt so wrong to be in such close proximity to Lotor and not doing anything about it. I could see Keith glancing over my shoulder every couple of seconds.

"How's your food?" I asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Oh, it's good!" Keith looked bat me and back at his spaghetti, "I used to have this all the time in grade school." He smiled and I noticed a little bit of sauce on his cheek, right next to his left dimple. I leaned over the small table and used my thumb to wipe it away. His face turned the exact same colour as his tie and I giggled slightly, he gave me a soft smile.

Keith's face suddenly went sour. He stared at something behind me and I whipped around. Lotor was whispering to one of his generals, the blue one with short hair, and the others were listening in. He smirked as he pulled away from the general's ear and glanced shortly at us.

I turned back to Keith and saw him stabbing at his bowl of salad absentmindedly with a steak knife, whilst glaring at the Prince. I reached my hand out to his, the one not stabbing the salad, and held it. He stopped the impalement of the lettuce and looked at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Keith had a look on his face that told me he was lying, "I'm fine."

"Hey, nothing is going to happen."

"I'm not so sure," He said, his voice shaking with building anger.

"Listen, I promise to you, that no one will fight or get hurt tonight." I stood up, "Now, I'm going to the bathroom." I kissed him lightly on the lips before walking towards the toilets.

The mens room was down a corridor, lit the same as the restaurant, and the door was frosted glass that had been tinged purple. I opened it, and felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

A bag had been shoved onto my head. I could feel harsh arms wrapping around my neck and putting handcuffs on my wrists. I shouted and screamed, but it seemed my voice was muffled in the bag. This was not how our date was supposed to go. I tried to kick them, and before I could, my body went limp and my consciousness faded.

*

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" 

"I have this all figured out, Ezor. Do not question your leaders." came a cool, smooth voice.

I felt my hands above my head. My legs were being dragged on the coarse cold ground. I could feel something warm trickling down my hands.

"Why does he always make us do the weirdest stuff? What are we gonna do with this guy anyway?"

"This kid looks about twelve. Why do we need him?" There was a pause, "L-" 

"DO NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS!" the sudden volume made me wince and the person dragging me faltered slightly. "You are under my command as long as have power in this empire! Now, Ezor, Zethrid, take our little friend to his new home. Acxa, stay with me."

I felt myself being dragged around a corner, the two people, I assumed Zethrid and Ezor, were quietly talking about whoever had given them the orders. 

While they were distracted, I opened my eyes, just a sliver. 

The hallway was dim and purple lights lined the walls. I still had my suit on as far as I could tell, but the hall was freezing. I heard screams and cheers in the distance. The floor quivered as if something large had stomped it's foot. One. Two. Three. The hall kept shaking until the walls started to move. 

It stopped. We stopped. 

"You have reached your destination." said the one with the higher voice, it seemed oddly familiar. 

"What is that?" 

"It's an Earth thing. That's where he's from right?"

"I guess so, but stop messing about. We have orders to put this kid in here and change his clothes, so we should do that instead of making weird Earthly references."

I felt my body lift from the floor and I shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to make things worse for myself. My hands were uncuffed and roughly pulled behind my back. I felt the sharp metal digging into my skin again, but I stayed limp. 

Scissors climbed up my chest and my shirt loosened around me with every cut. Coarse fabric was shoved on to my body and my shoes were taken off. The chill of the room became even more apparent as the two people left me and I heard the clink of a metal lock. Their footsteps were almost silent as they walked away.

My eyes shot open. The silence was staggering, but the room I was in was screaming for me to escape. I was alone. My only company was a barred window that I couldn't even reach. From it, I could hear a crowd roar.

That voice. The voice who shouted at the others about disrespect. It sounded so familiar. It was cool, smooth and unwavering. And the others. I recognised them too. They were the ones that had Pidge at the base. 

The screams and cheers erupted again. They grew louder and louder as the situation sunk in. 

It was Prince Lotor. 

Ok, deep breaths. You're not dead yet. I'm sure, the others will know I'm gone and come find me.

Life's not too bad. Apart from the fact that I'm in freaking handcuffs at the hands of Prince Lotor!

Oh, god. What if the others don't even notice I'm gone? What if I never see them again?

Keith won't know where I am and he'll start looking but he won't find me and then what if they get Red too and Keith can't get off of that asteroid? 

I can't cry now. I need to figure this out. I need to take deep breaths. Be calm.

It's not like I'm fighting to the death right now is it?


	6. Chapter 6 - Gritted Paths

Lance POV

My eyes shot open when I heard the clank of metal coming down the hallway. The heavy foot fall was enough to shake the bars. Something was scraping on the floor.

"What do we have today?" said a scruff british voice.

"A paladin of Voltron." said a slightly lower one, "Hey, don't get your hopes up. He's one of Lotor's."

The footsteps and voices came closer towards me.

"Still, we have special orders from the Prince."

"I didn't hear no special orders!"

"Of course you didn't you idiot! You don't hear anything! This is why you've almost put yourself in the same position as Korg! And he's dead!"

"Alright, just tell me what we have to do."

"We do what we normally do to these guys but the Prince says he needs to go to see Frosty, so we take him to Frosty."

"Who's Frosty?"

There was a loud thunk. A small 'ow' soon followed.

One of the guards was rubbing the back of his head when they appeared in front of the bars. They were massive, but didn't look too smart. One of them was holding a large club and the other was pushing a metal chair.

"You're telling me that this is a paladin of Voltron?" said the one pushing the chair.

"Shurrup! You know what happened to Korg!" said the other, hitting him in the head again. 

I gave them a death stare as one of them heaved me into the chair, knowing that talking or fighting now might end up in injury.

"Not much of a fighter is he, eh, Tadrok?"

"Just do your job, Yaxlo!"

They were squabbling like two thirteen year olds. Is this all these guys have got?

Suddenly, one of the Galra, Yaxlo, started to push the chair.

"Where are you taking me?" I snapped, struggling against the restraints.

"Are you kidding me!" shouted the larger Galra, "Mate! Did you forget to knock out the prisoner again! This is the third time this movement!"

"I may have," said the other. All the while I must have looked very confused.

"You absolute dolt! Alright I'll do it shall I?" 

I felt something sharp pressing into my arm. My eyes started to go droopy.

-

There was a bright light shining in my face. I felt the same hand restraints pressing into my wrists and ankles. Whispers and murmurs surrounded me, they seemed distant and far away. My head rolled upright and I looked at what was before me.

Stacks of seats rose up until they reached the impossibly high ceiling, each one of them filled with a Galra. They held tubs of what resembled popcorn and gigantic cups of purple soda with 'VREPIT SAL'S SODA' emblazoned across the front. They all chatted and gossiped, only a few had seemed to notice me. 

Suddenly, they all erupted with cheers and applause, gazing above my head. Someone had entered.

"Settle down now," said a familiar voice, "The fun hasn't even started." Prince Lotor had a devilish quirk in his voice, capturing everyone in the audience.

"Now, before we begin today's festivities," he continued, "I would like to introduce you to my newest catch." all eyes snapped to where I was, "I think he deserves the pleasure of introducing himself to you all." more lights shone at me and a microphone dropped to my mouth. I squinted my eyes to try to see. "Tell them who you are." Lotor paused in between each cold word, daring me to speak.

I said nothing.

"Turn him around." the chair tugged and I swivelled to face him. His dead amber eyes locked with mine as he stared down from his balcony. "An Earthling, by the name of Lance Mcclain." Lotor gritted his teeth. I held his hard gaze and balled my fists. "The pilot of the Red Lion of Voltron." 

At his words the crowds cheered once again at their Prince's triumph. A ghastly sight he was. His hair flowed down his back in perfect waves, a stark contrast to his violently purple skin. Gold was painted in lines on his face and on the black areas of his armour. He looked so attractive it was sickening.

"We took him on a mission. The battle plans they have are fake. Any rumours you have heard are false." All that for nothing. "Now," my chair whipped back to face the crowd, "are you ready for some blood shed!" 

My ears burst with the shouts and screams that followed me as an elevator in the floor took me down, underneath the sandy floor.


	7. Chapter 7 - Stay Frosty

Clunk. The elevator had stopped. My chair started to move across the floor and through a thick set of steel doors. They opened to a brightly lit room and a man with heavy set eyes and pale blue hair. The tips of his eyelashes were covered in snowflakes, mirroring the ends of his long hair.. His purple army jacket was tattered as though a monster had ripped the hems to shreds. The man’s eyes were the same icy colour as his hair, he had diamond shaped pupils, which met my own.  
“The paladin of Voltron, has arrived.” he said in a curious yet frail voice. He pulled out a pair of scissors from one of the many pockets on his long coat and spun my chair around to face a tall mirror. He ran his thin fingers through my hair, inspecting it and spiking it up. “Now this simply won’t do.” he muttered.  
“Who are you?” I asked. He continued to touch my hair as if I had said nothing.  
“I am who they call, Frosty.” the man said, pulling some weird objects from his coat. “Fitting, as I believe I’m from a cold planet.” I looked at him in the mirror, studying his face, trying to figure him out. He didn’t seem to blink at all, just staring and fussing with my hair. He finally pulled out the thing he was looking for. Hair clippers.  
“I don’t think that’s necessary, uh, Frosty.” I said, giving the clippers a disgusted look.  
“You aren’t in the position to argue, young paladin. I have orders from the Prince.” He started to cut the hair on the sides of my head, leaving it longer on the top. He shaved some lines and triangles into the sides and back. It didn’t look so bad. Frosty pulled a pot of something out of an inside pocket of his coat. He scooped some of the contents out with his finger and drew lines on my face. He spread the gold paint into the places where he had cut my hair. He took out some blue paint and drew thin lines next to the gold on my face with a brush.   
“All done,” he said. And my chair started to move through another set of doors. I got one last glance of Frosty before they closed and I was in a different room.   
A woman was sitting on a stool in front of a vanity. Behind her was a curtain and a rack of clothes. She looked up at me when I came in. Her skin was pink and her black hair just brushed the floor when she stood up. I felt the restraints on my hands and ankles lift and I stood up. I would have fought, but her violet eyes willed me not to.   
“Lance,” she said, her voice was wispy and carefree and kind. “I need you to put this on.” she picked up a hanger from the rail and handed it to me. Without looking at the clothes I pulled back the curtain and stepped into the changing room.   
There was a small sofa on one side and a large mirror on the other. The room was lit dimly with pink fluorescent lights around the mirror. I hung the hanger on one of the hooks on the wall and took off my clothes. The purple fabric scratched and pulled my skin as I took it off, but the plain black bodysuit was easier.   
I took down the hanger and pulled on the clothes. They were the softest thing I had ever worn. The fabric was breathable and lightweight. A cobalt blue cape hung from gold shoulder plates and gold bracers were snug on my forearms. I looked at the navy trousers , there was gold leather wrapped around each leg, still allowing for full movement. My shoes were black combat boots but they had gold and blue laces.  
I studied myself in the mirror. I looked like a prince.  
Suddenly, the curtain pulled back and the woman appeared again.   
“You must leave now.” The doors on the other side of the room opened, I stepped through them and I was met with two armed guards. They snarled and escorted me down a corridor with their spears at my throat.  
I kept my head down until one of them nudged my side and told me to wake up.   
The corridor had opened out onto what looked like an armoury. Weapons lined the walls and people covered in armour milled around nervously, grabbing weapons and trying them out. Racks stood in rows, one had guns, another was loaded with different swords and shields. A barred door lead into the sand covered arena I had just been in. The crowd roared.  
The two guards nudged me again with their spears and I walked forward into the armoury. Heads turned to look at me, most went straight back to sharpening their swords or adjusting their helmets but a few lingered and almost spoke.  
I cautiously wandered over to the rack of blasters, none of them were for long range, they were only short range. I don’t do short range. I hesitated and my hand hovered over a gun until I heard my name being called.  
“Lance Mcclain. Your weapon is ready for collection.” I whipped my head around. There was a galran guard holding a clipboard and pointing to one of the racks.  
“My what?” I said.  
“Your weapon, orders from the Prince. Now get a move on, you’re on in five minutes!” he left just as the barred doors swung open. A person was being carried in the arms of two others, bleeding from a bad head wound. They were all dressed in the clothes I had been wearing before, I suppose it was the standard dress.  
I tore my gaze away and walked over to the rack that the galran had pointed to. A small plaque shone underneath a long sword, reading ‘Paladin of Voltron’. I picked the weapon up below the hilt. It had a shimmering gold blade and it’s handle shifted from red to blue to purple when I turned it in the light. The sword was perfectly balanced. I could hold it at it’s hilt with one finger and it wouldn’t sway the other way.   
I heard a loud thud and the ground shook. The crowd cheered again.  
The loud announcements came through on a speaker just above the barred door. I moved closer so I could hear it.  
“And now, for our final event,” it said, “Prince Lotor’s finest competitor yet, Paladin of Voltron, Pilot of the Red Lion, I give you Lance Mcclain!”   
The door opened and guards shoved their spears at me, telling me to go into the arena. I tried to move away but there was nowhere to go behind me. My feet crossed the threshold and stepped onto the sandy floor.


	8. Chess.

Keith POV

I drummed my fingers against the table. How long had Lance been in the bathroom? Our food was getting cold and I decided to take action into my own hands. I rose from the table, keeping my head down as I walked past Prince Lotor's table. I could feel his piercing eyes trail me as I opened the door to the bathroom. God he was creepy.  
All the stalls were open except for one.   
"Lance?" I called out, "You in here?" No one answered, so I raised my voice a little more. "Are you okay? Lance!" I heard the flush of a toilet and someone unlocking a stall. My heart beat a little faster. He had to be in there.   
"Look," a handsome head of purple hair poked out from the sleek black door, It wasn't Lance. Shock ran over my body, how many times am I going to lose people in my life? I couldn't move, my heart wouldn't let it. The man walked out of the stall as he spoke, "I'm not sure who you're looking for," He straightened his cufflinks, "But, if you're looking for a replacement, I could fit the bill." His eyes flicked to mine and travelled down my body. They were vivid green, he looked like the Riddler's hot son. He advanced and I took a step back. In my paralysed state, I couldn't do much more.  
"Why don't I take you for a little walk?" he backed me up onto the corner wall, putting his arm above me and blocking my exit. The man leaned in and I turned my head to the side, squeezing my eyes shut. "Well now, that isn't how you act around a gentleman. Why don't you come closer?" He put his hand on my chin and tugged so our eyes met, his other hand wrapped around one of my wrists. I slowly lifted my hand to my pocket and pulled out my blade. I held it by my side as he moved in closer. His hips were too close to me.   
I slid the knife up to his chin. "Say that again?" feeling had come back to my body. I was prepared to run. The man's face had turned a nasty shade of grey, seeing the knife under his chin and he let go of my wrist.   
"I was just playing!" he said, backing away with his hands raised. I pointed the tip at him.  
"Yeah, well, checkmate." I stared, daring him to move, then I bolted from the scene. Crashing through the restaurant and past the galra at the front door, straight to the red lion. The aliens staring at it scattered as it lowered its jaw and I ran inside.   
I sat in the pilot's seat and held on to the controls. "Come on, Red. Lance needs us. We need to warn the others." Nothing happened. No acknowledgement. "Red! You opened up to me once before! Can't you do it again!" silence. I heard people running and shouting outside. I tightened my grip on the controls, shut my eyes and focused. Get back to the castle, warn the team and find Lance.   
Through my eyelids I saw the cockpit light up and my eyes sprung open. I shifted the controls and took off.   
The red lion soared upwards and out of the dusty atmosphere. He was fast and agile, quicker than the other lions. We flew past planets and stars, but my mind was blurred with anger. I had to find Lance, and I think I know who did the taking.   
The Castle of Lions was located in the Balmeran solar system. Hunk had been helping Shay’s family rebuild their community after the Galra occupation so they had put the castle into orbit.   
I pulled into the red lion’s dock and opened the bay doors. I started to run as fast as I could down the hallways and through the passages until I reached the lounge. No one.   
I tried to catch my breath before running down another corridor to find the rest of the team. I heard Pidge and Allura’s voices coming from the kitchen and I chased after it. There was a loud clatter, a groan and and outburst of laughter. I ran faster until I reached the door. It slid open. Hunk was on the floor picking up a tray of cookies, Pidge was sitting on the counter surrounded by cables and jars of space peanut butter and Allura was using her finger to clean out a bowl of cake batter.   
Their heads spun around to look at me. My hair was dripping with sweat, partly from running but also from stress, and my suit and tie were hanging haphazardly off of my body. I clung to the doorway, panting, trying to get out the words.  
“Lance,” I said through my breaths, “Lance - He’s gone - Lotor.”   
“Keith!” Pidge disconnected herself from her headphones and she jumped down from the counter to help. “Hunk, get over here!”  
Hunk rushed over with a glass of water, I snatched it and gulped it down.   
“Keith,” Allura said in her calming tone, “What happened? Where is Lance? And why are you wearing a suit?”   
“Lance is gone. I think Lotor took him.” I tried to get the words out but the shock overcame me. Hunk and Pidge lead me to the couch and I sat down on it. “We were at a restaurant and he went to the bathroom and he didn’t come back and I checked and there was this guy-”  
“Okay, Keith, just breathe.” Hunk lay his hand on my shoulder, “What happened?”   
“Lance and I, we, uh, went on a date?” I said apprehensively.   
“Called it!” Pidge rocked back on the arm rest of the couch and clapped her hands, almost falling off. Allura glared at her. “Carry on?”   
“Well, he took me to a restaurant called the Atomic bar. We snuck in and saw Prince Lotor and his generals. We got our food and did nothing about him because we didn’t think he had noticed us. Then, Lance went to the bathroom and he didn’t come back for a while so I went to check on him. The only person in there was this guy-” I trailed off on my last sentence, not wanting to get into it.   
The others all shared worried looks, which were quickly stifled as Coran and Shiro burst into the room. The royal advisor was singing an Altean drinking song at the top of his lungs.  
“Xaleg Hilu! Oh what a night! Quily Kwill! A great delight!” he shouted with great flair and elagance before turning to Shiro and speaking normally again. “I’m telling you, Shiro, singing was an old altean form of intimidation back when my great great grandfather, Pop Pops Wimbleton was around!” He suddenly caught sight of Shiro pointing exasperatedly at me. “Keith! Why do you look so glum? And why are you wearing a suit?”  
“Coran, Lance is gone.” Allura stood up and walked over to him.  
“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere!” he started to look under the couch and in the cupboard.  
“This is no time for games, Coran.” she said. “Keith.” she turned back around to me with an authoritarian tone, “Get some rest. Knowing Lotor, Lance isn’t in any immediate danger. We have some time to figure this out.”   
I got to my feet.  
“See you in the morning, Keith.” Hunk patted me on the shoulder, “Lance will be fine, I promise.”  
“But what if he’s not? What if we’re already too late?” I raised my voice.  
“Lance is alright. Now go and clean up and go to sleep. We will figure this out in the morning, Keith.” Allura nodded me towards the door and as I went out, I could feel Shiro’s eyes on me the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance Pov  
The clamor of galra screams and jeers pounded upon my skull. I made my way into the center of the arena and tried to block it out. Lights were pointed at me from all directions, like they had before, more announcements came over the speakers and the noise ceased.  
“And his opponent, reigning champion of the Duloc quadrant,” the crowd murmured like they were confused, “Narxquad!”  
The spotlights moved from overhead and pointed towards the other door. I spun around just in time to see them open to reveal a huge, blundering creature.   
Drool was slobbered all over it’s droopy snout and its muddy purple fur and horns were covered in blood. It dragged it’s clawed feet on the ground, grinding the sand into an even finer dust. It held a club, laden with spikes, one hit and you would be toast. Or a kabob, or like a piece of meat being hit with a tenderiser like Hunk does when he makes burgers. Anyway. It started to advance towards me and I backed up.   
The announcer said something again, I kept my focus on the thing that was coming to kill me. This was just another mission. I kept telling myself. Stay alive.  
Narxquad, or whatever it’s name was, quickened it’s pace and was soon a little too close for comfort. It swung the bat and I dodged out of the way. A loud boo echoed around the arena.  
I jabbed my sword towards it’s stomach and ripped the brown fabric around its belly. This would take a lot more practice. It came at me again, this time with it’s fist and I managed to cut one of it’s four, now three, fingers off. It howled in pain and I was able to get some distance between us.   
The creature had filled with rage. It scraped its foot along the ground like a bull and charged, bat in hand. When it got close, I slashed my sword down, but to no avail. It swung again and again, missing me by inches. When it backed away and charged again, I dodged the club’s blow but my cape snagged on its horns.  
It kept charging until it had me pinned against the wall. There were cheers from the crowd. I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter.  
“This is a kill for sure!” the announcer was way too excited, “Did the Prince place his bets on the wrong guy?”   
The creature raised the bat, poised to hit my skull. I could smell it’s horrific breath and drool was threatening to drip onto my clothes. I raised the tip of my sword and plunged it into the creature’s stomach.   
The club clattered to the floor and Narxquad collapsed. My cape slid off it’s horns and I stood up, breathing heavily. The audience gasped, when they saw the unmoving creature.   
I tugged on the sword and the blade slid out of the stomach, slick with gloopy red liquid. I raised the sword up and stabbed it again, just to make sure. It was just a monster, after all.  
“The Paladin of Voltron wins!” the crowd roared. The doors I had come in opened again. Sweat dripped down my forehead and gold paint dripped across my face, it rubbed onto my sword, dulling it’s shine. Two guards seized my weapon from me and handcuffed me again. The crowd was too lost in their cheering to hear the insults I threw at the soldiers as they lead me out of the arena.  
We stepped off of the sandy floor and back into the armoury. Some of the other prisoners clapped politely but I wasn’t allowed to stay for long. The guards took me out of another door and down corridor upon corridor for about an hour. My legs were aching by the time we reached an ornate door. The guards poked me in the back again and the doors swung open.  
The room was high ceilinged and had a large throne in the middle with steps leading up to its platform. The dark violet hue matched the rest of the galra ship, giving a purple glow everywhere you looked. A sense of impending doom oozed out of every wall. We walked along a velvet carpet until we came to the steps.  
“Kneel.” said one of the guards in his low brooding voice, holding it’s spear to my neck. Unwillingly, I did as he said and rested on my knees. I could feel the paper thin edge of their spears digging into my chin. I dared not move.  
There was suddenly heavy foot fall coming from the entrance. The two guards knelt just behind me and bowed their heads. I followed their example. Out of the corner of my eye I saw black booted feet ascending the small steps and their owner sitting on the throne.  
“I must congratulate you on your performance today, Paladin.” Prince Lotor’s cool voice echoed throughout the chamber, “But, I am afraid the worst is yet to come.”  
Raised my head and looked him in the eye.  
“What do you want from me?” I said through gritted teeth.  
“That is hardly the tone to use with your prince. Guards bring him closer.” they took me by the arms and dragged me up the steps until I was at the feet of the Prince. “Leave!” he shouted and the guards left without a word.  
“Now, Paladin,” he whipped out a dagger and held it under my chin, forcing me to look at him. “You will learn to respect me, or will kill you myself. That is, if there weren't such a large price on your pretty little head.”  
“That still doesn’t answer my-”  
Lotor dug his knife into my chin, “The questions you have matter little. You will join me for dinner, and do as I say.”  
“I would rather die.”  
He loosened the dagger’s hold on my skin. “You will have many opportunities for that in the Ring of Champions, I hope you succeed.”  
He signalled for the two guards to come back and they grabbed my arms once more. They forced me on my feet and dragged me across the chamber.  
I could hear Lotor’s maniacal laughter as the doors slammed closed.


	10. Chapter 10 - Expensive Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter! i have been making a jacket for shiro cosplay and i havent ha dmuch time tor write plus i want to gte to a lonce chapter soon.  
> also swering!

Keith POV  
My feet dragged as I made my way down the winding corridors, towards the showers. The castle felt cold and dark, not warm and comforting like it used to. My mind was ablaze, the friction of my thoughts racing blocked out all sound.   
The feeling was familiar to me. When those kids had chased me into the bathroom and I reached for those pills, my mind had been clogged with anger. The small seed of hope couldn’t burst through.   
I should just take my Lion and save Lance myself.   
The others would say it’s unsafe to go alone. I had been alone my whole life until Shiro came along and now Shiro was as good as gone. I could confide in him, but I couldn’t shake the feeling he was watching me.   
The door slid open to the showers. I took a cubicle and peeled my sticky suit and tie away from my body. I flung them over the door so they hung away from the water.   
I found the knob and turned the shower on. Pidge had programmed for it to recognise us and retrieve our shower products from anywhere on the ship. A small window opened and out popped my conditioner and shower gel.   
I lathered the peppermint gel across my chest and down my body. It was cold against my skin and stung my eyes. The hot water swept it away as I trailed it with my hands.   
I had a feeling the team was near a conflict. Maybe it was just me being paranoid but I couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was falling apart right in front of me.  
As I washed off the stress of the day, my mind wandered and I started to sing.  
“There’s nothing more cruel than to be loved by everybody but you, to be loved by everybody but you, but you.”  
“If I can get my shit together, I’m gonna run away and never see any of you again. Never see any of you again.”  
If I could just leave by myself and find Lance. I would be the catalyst to an explosive reaction.  
“I hope the roof flies off and we get flown out into space. I always make such expensive mistakes. I know it’s just a number, but you’re the 8th wonder. I’ll stop wearing black when they make a darker colour.”  
I picked up the bottle of conditioner from the shelf, humming the tune, and poured some into my hand. I rubbed it into my hair and started to sing again.  
“I hate all my friends, I wish the days when I pretended. I hate all my friends, I miss the days when I pretend with you. I miss the da-”  
I stopped when I heard the door to the showers slam shut.


	11. Chapter 11 - A bit of a Wheeze

Lance POV  
I sat, staring at myself in the mirror, my eyes nearly glazed over in thought.  
I had been shoved into a large room with a four poster bed inside. It looked like it belonged in an English castle or a mansion in Calabasas with it’s purple and gold trimmings and curtains and sheets. The pillows were fluffed and prepped in a blue satin case and they had small golden tassels in each of the corners. The room was inviting, warm and welcoming. A vanity sat by the door, it’s black framed mirror glinted in the soft violet light emanating from the ceiling lights.  
The door to the room swung open and I turned to it. A female galra with blue hair stood her dark armour and addressed me. “Your presence is required at the feast in less than one varga. I suggest you clean up, Paladin.” She left without another word.  
I snapped out of my daze and I looked into my own eyes. They were still the same blue that they had been yesterday. My lips were still the same ones that had kissed Keith.   
The blue robes and gold plates were still there. Still stained with my assailant’s blood, read, thick and sticky to the touch. I felt the weight bearing down upon my shoulders, grasping at my every being.   
I felt the courage to stand up and make my way to the bathroom I had seen.   
I stepped inside and shed my clothes. New ones were prepped on my bed and I stood under the rainfall shower.   
I missed the rain. I missed the way it felt like kisses from space with each droplet on my skin. I missed how I could stay inside all day and drink hot chocolate by the fire with my brothers and sisters. We did that on the castle ship. Hunk made us space hot cocoa and space cookies and we’d all sit on the bridge and watch the stars. There was one time that Keith tripped and spilt his all over my seat and we stayed up all night cleaning it off.  
A tear mixed with the water as I lathered shampoo on my scalp and body wash over my arms. The musky aroma was so far from what I was used to. Home felt so far out of reach.   
The team probably didn’t even know I was gone. What if Keith was still sitting in the restaurant? Wondering what was taking so long. All the spaghetti I never got to eat. Soon enough, Prince Lotor would exploit the chink in Voltron’s armour and tear us to shreds. That is, if my absence phases the team at all.  
How could I have been so careless? Wandering into a place alone, with one of our known enemies so nearby? God, I was so useless.  
The water whisked away the suds and tears and I found myself dressing.  
A fresh set of clothes sat on the edge of my bed. Blue and gold, like my stained ones, but they seemed more ornate. Every inch of fabric glittered in the light, shifting into purple and gold at different angles. The shoulder pieces were accented with tiny jewels, reflecting small versions of my face.  
As I lifted the robes, a note fell out.  
Wear this to dinner, look your best. I expect you to do the same with the paint as you did today, it looked well on you. - Prince Lotor  
Usually, a note like this would have made me smile, but I could feel the Prince’s slimy intentions oozing off the page.  
I reluctantly resumed my dressing. The paint was applied again and I left the room.  
I was met with two guards, ready to lead me to the dining chambers. They did not handcuff me as expected, instead they walked one in front and behind. It didn’t take long to reach the room and as we approached the doors flew open.  
Lotor was sitting at the head of a long table, there was only one other chair on the table, directly across from him. My footsteps echoed as I walked over to the chair and sat down.   
Plates and utensils were laid out in front of me, I pulled the napkin onto my lap.  
“Welcome, Paladin of Voltron.” said the Prince, it sent a shiver down my spine. “Do not get used to this. You will be dining with the others after this.”  
I nodded slightly. Someone slid a plate of weird food in front of me. Was that space caviar?  
“I must explain your situation, Lance.” he said, picking up his goblet and taking a sip.  
“You’re keeping me here until you break apart my team. What more do I need to know?”  
“Now, that isn’t all of it is it?” he sneered, “Tell me, what do you think i’ll do to you?”  
“Kill me.”   
“Paladin, I could never do that.” Lotor set down his spork and stood up. He walked over to my seat and towered over me. His strong hand lifted my chin to face him. “I intend to crush your heart and shatter it, but kill you? Please, I would never do that. Unless… well, you don’t have the courage for that.”   
“I assure you I can do whatever it is you are talking about.” I spat, keeping my eyes locked on his.  
“Prove it then. Tomorrow, you enter the ring of champions and fight. Betray me and your little boyfriend dies.”   
I pulled my hands from under the table and slid them up to Prince Lotor’s throat. I grappled with his throat and pushed him to the wall. He held my wrist and tried to pull me away, but to no avail.  
“I’d like to see you fucking try.” I said through barred teeth, my hand tightening. “You will die before you even lay a hand on any of my team.”  
“Guards!” through gasping breaths, the prince managed to get out a word.  
The armour cladded guards came rushing in through the doors and aimed their blasters at me. Two of them closed in on me and grasped my shoulders. They put their swords against my throat and I relinquished my hold on the Prince.  
He dropped to his knees, heaving and gasping for air. “You will pay for this, Paladin.” His voice was more frail and he wheezed with every word. “You dare disrespect your Prince?”  
“I dare. I’ll do it anytime.”   
“Send for my generals. I need to give them orders. I have someone they need to kill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASIN 8 WAS GREAT but I have thoughts and I want to fix the show now help in dont ahce this time


End file.
